Chained up heart
by Glory the egotistical
Summary: A fma romance between Greed the Avaricious and a new homungulus.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own fma or any of its characters. However Glory is my character and I own the rights to use her)**

She was the newest member of the family, but she was going to be the strongest. Father had been planning for weeks on how to create the perfect homunculus, and now he had finally done it.

"Children! Come to me at once!"

The seven sins ran down the many hallways to get to there father. Ducking and moving around metal pipes just to obey his commands. While running to meet their father Greed, Envy, and Lust met up with each other.

"What do you think he wants us to do?" Greed exclaimed, " I mean, don't we already do enough for the old man?"

"Shut your mouth Greed before it gets you in trouble" Envy warned him.

"Wow. Looks like ugly is using big words against Greed the Avaricious. I'm feeling a tingle up my spine" Greed retorted sarcastically.

"Ugh enough with your fighting! Father proabably brought us here to find another human sacrifice not fight!" Lust yelled. The three of them finally coming to a stop as they reached their father.

Their father was sitting on his throne. Unamused. Until he finally got up, and walked towards the now seven sins all standing in the room. He looked at each of them with his cold eyes to make them stand at attention. There he finally spoke.

"Children I have good news! However no, we are not getting another sacrifice yet. Today you will meet the very one who is destined to complete our plans for the Promised Day."

At this point everyone looked excited or confused. But Greed just looked intrigued to figure out who or what father was talking about.

There father stopped talking and looked to his left. Where the shadowy figure of a homunculus stepped forward, to revile itself to be a simple looking girl. Well she would be simple looking if she didn't have a very toned and rough body, along with a messy pixie cut.

Now don't get me wrong but there were lots of muscular ladies in central, but none where as toned as her. She however was a normal sized woman, which shocked the seven the most.

(She was wearing a sleeveless black hoodie, with a skin tight red muscle T-shirt and black pants.)

The seven sins gasped.

"Another sin?! Father what's the meaning of this?" Envy yelled.

"Envy! This new homungulus is going to be the one to complete our tasks. She deserves respect from you and the rest of you six!" Father replied coldly. The new homungulus smirked when she saw the dumbfounded look on Envy and five other faces. She looked around the room smirking until she saw one of the seven, smirking back. She frowned, knowing this one would be hard to break.

 _Who is this woman? Why is she so special? Oh well I might just keep watching, she is somthing to look_ at. Greed thought as he looked at the girl, complexed.

"Her name is Glory the Egotistical, you shall treat her respect or she will make you" Father said smoothly, making the seven looked at her again as she walked cockily towards them all, smirking when she looked at their once again, dumbfounded faces. She however wasn't interested in them, she was looking for the one who wasn't amazed, the one that intrigued her the most.

She looked around for awhile, until she finally found him. He was leaning against the metal wall trying to look like he didn't give a fuck. He finally glanced her way before he smirked and walked towards her, and bowed in a sarcastic way.

"Well your majesty, what do you want us to do today?" Greed said sarcastically, looking up at her.

Her eyes shifted into slits before saying, "I want you to shut your fucking mouth." She growled.

"Mmm ouch! I'm sorry doll face but I can't do that for you." Greed smirked.

By now everyone was watching including Father who smiled, letting the argument go on.

"First off," Glory growled, " Don't call me your pet names and second shut up and move out of my way before I make you!"

Greed laughed. "Just how are you going to do that love? I'm Greed the Avaricious, the ultimate shield! What just can you do to me?"

By now Glory was fuming, and she had had enough of this Man. Her once violent eyes turned a shade of ice blue. She went then went and punched Greed as hard as she could. Greed looked back at her and smirked.

"That must of hurt, now tell me how many fingers did you break? Two or three?"

She looked up at him and smirked, her blue eyes like daggers before saying,"None."

Greed looked down to her fist, which was in the form of an ultimate shield. Greed looked st her shocked.

Glory laughed, before turning her hands into claws made out of an unknown material, and sliced through his arm. Greed screamed before clutching what was left of his arm. He tried regenerating it but it didn't work until ever so slowly it started growing back.

Glory looked at him and smirked. She may be known to be egotistical but she had a good reason to be. She knew her skills like no other.

"Oh Greed I'm sorry. Did I hurt you too much?" She said cockily, "I guess the ultimate shield has its weaknesses too." She then kneeled down to Greed, who was still clutching his arm, which was now half way regenerated. She then whispered in his ear,

"Fuck with me again and I will hurt you in ways unimaginable"

Glory then got up, noticing the rest of her siblings staring at her, dumbfounded and afraid. She then smirked at all of them before getting up and walking to her room.

"That was fun Greed. Maybe we should do that another time." She yelled before going into her room and closing the door.

Greed got up. Fuming and humiliated. His siblings smirked at him as he walked down the hallway to get to his room. "Who is she and what was she thinking?! I'm Greed the Avaricious! No one fights me and gets away with it!" He said under his breath.

"Hey Greed! Why don't you go see Glory? Maybe you guys could have a round two?" Envy laughed as Greed stormed away.

Greed was furious, humiliated, and strangely he wanted to know her more. Sure she had a temper and could kick his ass but wow! She was somthing! Greed ducked into the hallway and waited, making sure that no one was there when he walked into Glory's room.

"Hey doll face about before-"

"Oh what now you're here to apologize?" She said coldly, Snickering.

"Oh no, I was going to ask you why you did that."

"Other than to humiliate you I'm not sure." She smirked

Greed licked his lips, smirking back, "Oh well it worked, and I've got to say I'm impressed. No one has ever been able to do that." He said, complementing her.

He was now scaring her. Not because of his form or size but because of his words. Every time her said somthing it sent shivers down her spine. He was charming, but she couldn't let him get to her. No one could. And she would keep it that way.

"Well thanks. By the way now that's done who should be the next victim?"

Glory smirked, which caused Greed to fall just a little bit more. He had made his mind up. He was going to figure out a way to get this woman to be his, and no one else's.

"You could go after Envy. He has a big mouth he won't last long." Greed replied.

"Well it takes one to know one." Glory said jokingly, as she walked away.

 _Dammit Glory! Now I sound like a total flirt! I mean the guy is charming, and muscular, and- No! Glory get yourself together you just beat the shit out of him! Don't let them get to you! You've got to show them who's boss!_ Glory thought as she walked down the hallway.

She would not let anything get to her, she would never let anything stand in her way. But something was there whether she liked it or not, she was slowly falling for this Greed. She walked in the hallway searching for Envy, chaining up her heart more and more just thinking about Greed. He couldn't have her! This wasn't right! She promised herself that no one would get to her. No matter how hard they tried!

 **Hi! I hope this first chapter was a good one! I do not own Fma or any of its characters! However Glory is my character and I own her, so please do not use her unless I have given you permission. The next chapter will be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fresh Air

Glory walked down the hallway quickley. She lied, she wasn't going to see Envy. It wasn't hard to see he was terrified of her. She sighed, she wanted to get out of their underground base and go outside for some fresh air. She kept walking down the twisting hallways until she met Father. She took a knee, before he raised his hand for her to speak.

"Father, can I go outside? I'll stay close to the base. I can shapeshift, I'll blend in." She asked. She didn't care if he said no, she would go anyways.

"hmm...very well. If you're caught you will stay down here until I have a mission for you. You'll need a guide. You won't know where you're going without one." He replied.

Father sat there for a moment. Thinking about who should be her guide until he finally came to a conclusion.

"Take Greed with you."

Glory stood there dumbfounded. _You have got to be kidding!_ she thought.

Glory sighed, "Yes father."

"Very good. Greed!" He yelled.

Greed walked in the room and saw Glory. He smirked, _this is going to be fun._

"Glory is going into central, I want you to show her around. Don't get caught by any means! Got it?"

Greed processed this slowly before finally agreeing.

"Follow me." He said to her, walking down the hallway. She followed him, annoyed at Fathers choice for a guide. It could have been anyone and fate chose him. She rolled her eyes and walked beside him, avoiding eye contact.

They continued walking awhile before he decided to start a conversation.

"So you just couldn't stay away from me?"

Glory rolled her eyes again, "Father chose you as my guide, not me."

"So? You're still here."

He was right. But Glory only wanted fresh air. Not a fuckboy following her around.

"I want to get outside, he chose you as my guide. I'm following orders. Even if they are a pain in the ass."

They stopped talking awhile before they finally got outside. It was twilight and the city lights were brightly lit, painting the city. Glory looked at the lights, amazed at the beauty, before realizing that all of these would eventually be destroyed. She saw Greed walking away from her and jogged to catch up with him. When she finally reached him he smirked, remembering she had no idea where to go.

They walked around the city for hours, looking at the shops, the lights, and the sights. It was strange in a way, acting like a silly human and prancing around the city.

Greed looked down at Glory, noticing her eyes shining full of wonder. He sighed, taking it all in, "Enjoying yourself doll-face?"

Glory turned to face him, noticing he was spying on her before. Her eyes dulled slightly before she replied, "Do you know where to get a drink around here?" Trying to seem disappointed she threw her arms up in the air, walking a bit faster.

Greed laughed, putting his arm on her shoulder. "Yeah I know a place."

They walked around the corner before reaching a tiny shop full of liquor. When the went inside she went straight to where the vodka was, choosing a bottle.

Greed looked at the bottles label. _Grey goose,_ it read. Glory inspected the bottle before shoving it in her sweatshirt while no one was looking. Greed couldn't find any drinks to his liking so they snuck out of the store quickly.

Once they were out of the store they started laughing. "You're a sneaky one aren't you?" Greed teased.

"Maybe..." she replied, sneering.

Glory had had a few drinks of the vodka, and was drunk, but not too drunk. She smirked at Greed, starting to ask him somthing before she hesitated. "We should get back, Father is going to skin us alive if we don't return soon."

Greed smirked, already knowing her weak spot. She was called egotistical for a reason.

"Fine," he said, "But you'll never get to see everything, I know everything and it makes me smarter than you." This is easy, he thought, like convincing a child.

"But that's ok we can just leave." He finished, glancing in Glorys direction.

Glory knew what he was trying to do. She wasn't stupid. But she wasn't taking any chances, she was the smartest.

"Fine then, any ideas where to go?" She said, smirking.

He thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, but I'm not telling you until we get there."

Glory frowned, she hated surprises. Greed laughed at the face she made, utter disappointment.

"Don't worry beautiful, it won't take long for us to get there."

Ugh the pet names.

He grabbed her hand. Which surprised her, but at the moment she didn't care, she wanted to find out where they were going. They ducked through alleyways, twisting around the narrow passageways. It was night now, and the air was crisp.

When she finally thought they were there, he started sprinting. Glory stood still, confused before he yelled back to her, "You have to catch me to get there!"

She face palmed, he was just full of surprises wasn't he? But she didn't care. There was somthing about him that made her forget what she was.

"I'll catch you before you know it!" She yelled back, sprinting towards him. She immediately catched up with him. Smirking as he frowned and ran faster. She was about to close in on him when he turned around and ran after her.

She turned around, squeaking before running in the opposite direction. She ran faster and faster and faster until she saw somthing in the distance.

"Glory!" Greed yelled. Glory stopped and turned around looking back at Greed. He smirked, and then she realized it was too late. He tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"I caught you." He said,

Glorys cheeks were red, she didn't say anything. Greed realized she was uncomfortable and then realized what he was doing. He got off of her, helping her get back up. After awhile of awkwardness she finally talked.

"Ok seriously where are you taking me?" She asked.

He smirked, "you're already here."

Glory turned around to see what she was looking at. It was a training arena.

"So you want to fight me?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I wanted to show you this place. It's were I go to get away from the others. You can come here whenever you want. Just don't tell the others."

She smiled, maybe he was nice. "Heh, thanks. It's pretty cool." She said, looking at the various weapons and practice targets, the punching bag, and the arena itself. It was a huge circle made out of rocks, sand, and other materials. The place was surrounded by a thick forest.

There were other things too, including a place for a bonfire, and a lake. Glory smiled, she would definitely come here when the rest of the siblings were being assholes. "Thanks Greed, for showing me this."

When she said that it felt weird, like she meant it. She could tell Greed was surprised too. She never thought she could be nice. Or emotional (ish).

She glanced up at him, while he tilted his head down a little, to look in her eyes. They stayed like this awhile, not sure what to do at the moment.

(Greed Pov)

He was frozen. Not sure what to do at the moment. She was staring up at him, giving him that look. He looked into her violet eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his head in and kissed her. He could tell she was shocked. But she wasn't complaining as she soon got into the kiss and kissed him back.

He was going to make things a little more interesting when she pulled away from the kiss. She looked at him, before saying, "We need to head back to the camp."

He looked back at her, and could tell she didn't want to stop. She was forcing herself too. And it hurt him. But he quickly smirked at her. "Yeah we better not keep the old man waiting" he said.

"Yeah" she laughed faintly.

They walked for awhile before she stopped. "Greed." She said.

"yea-"

She kissed him. Pulling him down to height by grabbing onto his jackets collar. They stayed like this awhile before the finally broke the kiss. He grinned at her, "Lets get back to the base before we get into anymore trouble." He said.


End file.
